In orthopedic surgical procedures, it is known to implant devices to support bones or other tissue, to correct deformities, to hold tissues in position for healing after injuries or other surgery, and for other purposes relating to orthopedic health. For example, where correction of a scoliotic or other abnormal curvature or misalignment of the spine is desired, a sturdy rod, plate, or other elongated connecting member can be placed along one or more vertebral segments to support or hold the segments in a corrected position. Bone screws, bone hooks or other fixation implants are attached to vertebrae and connected to the connecting member to secure the connecting member along the spinal column.
Commonly, the fixation implants and the connecting member(s) are placed separately, that is, they are not connected together prior to implantation in the body. For example, bone screws may be implanted into vertebrae first, connectors may be placed on or around the screws (if necessary), and then the connecting member may be placed into the body. The connecting member may be contoured prior to insertion to approximate the curvature desired, or it may be contoured after placement adjacent the spine. In cases where a connecting member and bone screws or other fixation elements are separately placed, the connecting member and screws may be required to be forced toward each other for connection. The process of moving the connecting member and fixation elements toward each other for connection is generally termed “reduction.”
Reduction can be accomplished by hand, although the environment and close quarters of a surgical site can make reduction by hand quite difficult. While instruments have been developed to provide a mechanical advantage in reducing or positioning the connecting member relative to an anchor, there remains a need for reducing instruments which are maneuverable relative to the anchor and connecting member to facilitate insertion and manipulation of the connecting member and anchor through the incision or portal in which the reducing instrument is positioned.